Knowing the Facts
by AnnieAltman88
Summary: Scientists deal with facts. No matter how incredibly absurd or ridiculous, a fact is a fact and not to mention the undeniable truth. As one detective we all know and love once said, "There is only one truth!" One-sided Conan/Ai pairing


**Knowing the Facts**

**Author's Note: Um... my VERY first Fanfiction attempt (NO LIE). I have absolutely ZERO writing experience so reviews are very welcome (please be nice!). One-sided ConanXAi so if you don't like the pairing... sorry, I do! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed. (:**

(Ai's POV)

Pulling my legs up to my chest, I stared sadly up at the sunset. I was at the park. I had needed to think somewhere where I wouldn't be disturbed... somewhere peaceful where I could ponder over that jumble of overwhelming thoughts inside my head. Naturally, I headed for the park. With the extremely chilly weather, there were very few people around to bother me. I was alone. As always.

I took a careful look at my surroundings. Tree dotted the landscape here and there, but there was plenty of grass, not to mention the large glistening man-made lake in which primary school children loved to splash around in. As a matter of fact, I recall several times the Professor had brought the Detective Boys here... With Genta and Mitsuhiko attempting to climb that large tree by the lake, and Ayumi attempting to get them down before they hurt themselves... Agasa laughing warmly at the sight and Kudo and I watching coolly in the distance...

Kudo. Just thinking about him makes me want to either smile, or roll my eyes... maybe both. But there was no doubt he was something special. My thoughts towards him have changed drastically over time. From a dense yet cocky "detective" to... a sweet, mature, intelligent young man. There was no doubt about it. From the minute he solved that difficult case about the death of my sister's professor, I felt an immediate... attraction to that young, bold detective.

Actually, I am a logical and... dignified scientist. I do not believe in "love at first sight" or any of that romantic junk for girls like his _beloved _Ran and her best friend, Sonoko. Instead, scientists deal with facts. And we do not ignore the facts – ever. No matter how absurd or astonishing, a fact is a fact and not to mention the undeniable truth. You cannot base scientific data off of lies. And as one detective we all know and love often says, "There is only one truth!"

So what are these facts? These "truths"? Well, it was a fact that my real name is Shiho Miyano... that I was trapped inside an 8-year old's body after being shrunk by a drug I created working for a criminal organization... that I am currently residing in an overweight, energetic professor's home. It was also a fact that Shinichi Kudo (famous high school detective)... or should I say Conan Edogawa, was in the exact same situation as me. And that he was residing in his longtime childhood crush, Ran Mouri's, home. In fact, Ran is a pretty, intelligent, caring young lady, why _wouldn't_ he be attracted to her? After all, it was a fact that she and Kudo grew up together. I suppose it is safe to say that it is also a fact that they were deeply in love...

But why does that thought bring tears to my eyes..?

It was a fact that Kudo had loathed me (actually, who am I to say he still doesn't?). It was a fact that I am the source of all his miseries and pain. And that I am the sole reason why he cannot be with his dear sweet _Ran_. He is clearly more attached to her than to me. After all, we are still on a last name basis, anyways.

But how is it that I feel so close to him...? As though I would lose everything if I lost him...

There was no doubt, the fact that when he talks to me, my heart beats like crazy. And it was a fact that I find myself irresistibly watching him each day. Whenever he'd solve a case, his fact would light up in such a way (the way that Ran loved so much), it made every part of me shine for him... It was a fact that his smiles, when directed towards me, cause my logical, scientific, and no doubt intelligent brain to cease thinking. Yet whenever he flashes that loving and adoring smile to his beloved Ran, my eyes begin to sting and jealousy passes through me like a tidal wave. I'd go home crying that night and I'd lay awake for hours, pondering over a question that I did not know the answer to. One of the very few questions which have ever stumped me: Why him? Over all the other possible, handsome young men out there... why him?

But no matter how hard I think, and what I do about it, everything remains the same: he will forever be Shinichi Kudo, famed detective, in love with Ran Mouri, his childhood girlfriend. And I will forever be Shiho Miyano, a cruel scientist with a dark past, always yearning after someone my heart so desperately wants, yet my mind knows I cannot have. And it will forever be this way.

Shinichi Kudo was taken, yet I had foolishly fallen deeply and inevitably in love with him.

And that was a fact.


End file.
